


What Happens in Vegas

by ddagent



Category: Plunkett and Macleane (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Hand Jobs, Las Vegas, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Harry Rochester is in town, Will Plunkett tracks him down for a good time. On this visit, the good time might just get a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Plunkett and Macleane or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to its respective institution.
> 
> Written for the lovely victoriagebo as a reward for getting her statement in. I hope you like it my dear! This also marks my 50th work on AO3, how about that! : ) 
> 
> This fic contains profanity, gambling and sexual content. The very best of the good stuff. Hope you enjoy!

They’d been running the con for nearly ten months now and so far no one suspected a thing. It was a simple exercise: throwing lavish parties for young bachelors and stealing their valuables whilst they were unconscious or in the hot tub with a stripper. They didn’t hit every party and they didn’t hit every guest and when someone _did_ question it, it was always one of their many guests they blamed. It was the easiest con Will Plunkett had ever worked.

 

The front man, the magician to Will’s assistant, was Jamie Macleane. He knew the best hotels, knew the best girls. With an expensive suit and a fake American accent he played the part and played it well. Despite the theft at the end of the night, they never had a guest go home unsatisfied.

 

Will’s role, on the other hand, was that of the thief. Once all their party were unconscious or elsewhere, he would sneak into their rooms and pocket whatever he could find. Money in their wallets, watches and jewellery left in bathrooms. The only thing he wouldn’t touch was rings. He respected some boundaries.

 

Tonight’s party had finally ended and all that was left was to count their spoils. Macleane was sending one of the showgirls to the hot tub with a bottle of champagne, Plunkett was by the bar pouring himself a stiff drink. He’d had a close call with one of the boys who had moved from the corridor to the bathroom for his fun. It was a good thing he had hid in the shower when he did.

 

As he put the top in the decanter, Macleane clapped him on the shoulder.  “So, what we get? Anything decent?”

 

Will shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Couple of the lads had wads of cash in their wallets, an easy two grand. Two watches, a very tacky ‘pinky’ ring and a gold medallion. Maybe another three. Four, if the dealer doesn’t have any taste.”

 

“Not a bad haul,” Macleane said, smacking Will once more on the shoulder. “Good job! Now all that’s left is to ship the boys off home and then head straight to the bank. _Fuck_ , I love Vegas!”

 

With a holler, Macleane went off in search of his showgirl; leaving Will alone. With not a second thought, Will grabbed his coat and made his way out of the Athena and in the direction of the Remington. It was the most expensive joint on the Strip with the prettiest girls, the meanest bouncers and the brightest lights in all of Vegas. It was also the place where the rich and famous came to stay, one of whom was Will’s companion for the evening.  

 

Once inside, Will searched everywhere for him. No one was in the ground floor bar, the place closed for cleaning. A quick check through the doors of the restaurant came to no avail. He didn’t want to bother the guy behind the check in desk, not wanting to get thrown out again. Will had just about resigned himself to missing him when he heard laughter echo from one of the black jack tables.

 

_Rochester._

 

Harry Rochester was the type of man that Macleane _wanted_ to be but never would. The Rochester name carried a great deal of family wealth and the man himself dabbled as a designer when it suited him. With money to burn and a list of fabulous friends, nothing was beyond his grasp. Well, almost nothing. Despite his wealth, despite his debonair good looks, there was still one thing that eluded Harry Rochester.

 

“William!”

 

Rochester had caught sight of him and was waving him over. As usual, Rochester was up a good hundred thousand and a pretty young thing was resting against each of his shoulders. He ended up in Vegas a couple of times a month where it was the same routine of shows, showgirls, shots and bartenders. It was a wild ride and although it wasn’t always his scene, Will was always happy to see him.

 

“Evening, Rochester,” Will greeted.

 

“William, oh how _fabulous_ it is to see you! I was going to look you up while I was in town but somehow you always manage to find me.” Rochester turned to the brunette in the short dress and the blond in the tight t-shirt and shooed them with his hand. “Go on, someone more interesting’s turned up.”

 

Will took the offered seat. Although only in town for a few days, Will tried to at least catch a drink with Rochester. He was good company, certainly the best Vegas had to offer. “When d’you get in?”

 

“A few hours ago, had a couple of parties to attend. But then I was feeling lucky so I decided to play a few hands. My previous companions weren’t much luck.” Rochester’s hand slid over Will’s thigh and squeezed. “Could you bring me luck, William?”

 

“You know what; I’ll do you one better and even play a couple myself. Deal me in.”

 

Before he’d put their loot in the safe, Will had taken a small cut for himself. Most of their haul went on their cover, throwing more and more elaborate parties. After the first month or two of barely putting anything aside, Will had taken matters into his own hands. He placed a couple of hundred down on the table, hoping that tonight would be a lucky one.

 

“I do so love playing with you, William. What was the last time? Strip poker in my villa, wasn’t it? You were down to your boxer shorts and those _adorable_ socks.”

 

One card, two card. Hit me. One card, _fuck._ “You know, I’m pretty sure you were cheating. I found an ace in your sock.”

 

Rochester got a winning hand and scooped the chips into his pile. Will slapped another two hundred down, hoping that this one would be luckier. He should have known better. “Such a shame, darling. But look on the bright side; at least you’re bringing me luck!”

 

“Bully for me.” He lost the next hand. His companion didn’t. Rochester beamed and giggled in delight as he won even more money. When he laughed it lit up his whole face, making his eyes crinkle in the corner. Will loved watching him laugh. “It’s good to have you back in town, Rochester.”

 

Will didn’t think he had heard him, so he laid down another couple of hundred. As he put down the money, a hand gripped his. “You sound like you actually mean that.”

 

He shot him a grin. “Well I can only take Macleane’s company for so long.”

 

A sly smile appeared on Rochester’s face, crinkling those eyes even more. “My, my, William, I do believe I’m winning you over.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

 

They continued to play a few more hands, Will’s luck non-existent. Down to his last hundred dollar note, Will dropped it to the table reluctantly. There would be another party, another opportunity to make the money he needed. Just not tonight. He held his breath as the cards were dealt, _one, two_ ; and he made another reluctant motion for the dealer to continue. He heard Rochester curse first, his run of lucky hands at an end. Will’s hand, however, had finally hit the mark.

 

“About fucking time,” Will said, reaching over to pick up his chips. Beside him, Rochester looked deflated. He had way more chips than Will but the man wasn’t used to losing. He patted him on the back, squeezing his shoulder to encourage the return of that smile. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.”

 

They both cashed out and went up to Rochester’s favourite bar on the roof. Rochester was in his element; smiling and chatting to everyone they passed on their way to the bar. It was all an act, Will had seen it performed many times. There wasn’t much genuine about Harry Rochester but what there was, Will liked an awful lot.

 

At the bar, Rochester ordered them both a scotch before they turned to their view out over the Strip. Will had come to the States with hopes of a future and had ended up struggling to be happy. The world was too big here: too many people and too many faces and too much _noise._ After the parties had ended, Will would take a moment to just listen to the quiet. In those moments his longing to return to England was almost painful.

 

Rochester pressed a scotch into his hand, his chin resting on Will’s shoulder. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s something, that’s for sure.” They both turned to the bar, leaving the view behind them. “So, how long are you staying this time?”

 

“A few days, then back to London. I’m actually here for a specific reason, not just for shots and shows.” Will nodded expectantly, waiting to hear the purpose of his visit. “You, William. I’m here for you.”

 

Will clenched his drink a little too hard. He didn’t know why he was surprised: the night Macleane had introduced them it had taken two drinks for Rochester’s tongue to end up in his ear. With every visit it was another whispered proposal, and another rejection. But between Rochester’s visits, Will had started thinking more and more about him, more and more about what it would be like to follow through with every dirty suggestion. Suddenly his mouth was dry. “Oh?”

 

“I’ve thought about asking you for some time and it’s only now that it’s come together. You see, I’ve been watching you.” He needed another drink. Where was the bartender? “Macleane may be the pretty face on your little con, but I know that you’re the brains. My family are very wealthy; we have a lot of assets to manage. As my father’s health fails I’d like to know which are the weak areas and which areas could be subject to influence. I don’t want any surprises.”

 

Was he serious? Rochester was actually offering him a job? Will tried to push past his disappointment and instead concentrated on his answer. “You want me to con you? And you’d pay me to do it? No offence, but have you hit your head recently?”

 

“Oh hush, I’m being serious. You’d get a decent wage as well as five percent of whatever you manage to take from us. The job would be based in London but there is an option to travel. Of course you’d have to leave all this.”

 

“Macleane wouldn’t like it.”

 

Rochester scoffed. “Jamie is a dear old friend but he’s a cock. I know you skim money from your haul because he wastes the rest of it. Honestly, how long do you think you’ll be able to keep this scheme going?”

 

Will shrugged. “We got a little while yet.”

 

The hand over his was warm, reassuring. A couple months more and he’d have enough for a ticket home, a flat that wasn’t a shithole and a life that wasn’t half bad. Rochester’s proposition would go a long way to getting him there. But something was holding him back. “Honour amongst thieves, Rochester. I can’t abandon Macleane. He wouldn’t do that to me.”

 

“Of course he would, you _know_ he would. If it meant getting what he wanted there is no way Jamie would stand by your side.” Rochester’s thumb brushed his own. “Be honest with me, William. What’s the real reason you’re turning me down?”

 

He shrugged again. “I like Vegas?”

 

Rochester sighed, his hand leaving Will’s. Those crinkled eyes grew weary as the façade of Harry Rochester slipped away completely. He was no longer the larger than life man with a name to go with every face and a dollar to pay for every drink. He was just a man. “Can I ask you a question?” He nodded. “What’s going on with us?”

 

His mouth was dry again. “How do you mean?”

 

“When we first met you took my…charm with your usual grace. Some men react harshly to my intentions. You were always generous; flirting back in a way that never meant anything but was a lot of fun.” Rochester paused as he downed the rest of his drink. “The last couple of visits I’ve noticed your hand lingering and your retorts carrying a lot more meaning than they used to. I’m probably reading all sorts of stupid things into this but I need to know. I need to know so I don’t get my hopes up too high.”

 

He couldn’t breathe. He had never imagined it happening like this, with Rochester’s eyes so tired and his voice cracking just a little. He’d always thought it would occur after too many shots, maybe a hand strayed a little too far or a suggestion went way out of hand. He didn’t want to hurt Rochester but things were complicated. After he didn’t say anything, Rochester patted his hand and slid off his stool. “Good night, Will.”

 

Will slumped against the bar, pissed at himself. He decided to head back to the Athena to drown his sorrows in a bottle of scotch he didn’t have to pay for. Will then reached into his jacket to settle the bill. Through the lining of his coat he felt something hard and round: a memory of what it was like to be happy. He rarely felt that way now. The only time he did was with Harry.

 

Making up his mind, Will rushed in the direction of the elevator, throwing his body inside just before the doors slammed shut. Rochester’s jaw went slack as he realised who had joined him. It was the right thing to do, the best thing to do, but that still didn’t mean that Will Plunkett wasn’t terrified.

 

 “I’m sorry. Sorry for being a twat. It’s just…things are complicated.”

 

“How? I’m not asking for a marriage proposal.” Suddenly Rochester had closed the distance between them, his hands sliding up Will’s body to link around his neck. His hips bumped against Will’s, his moves all slick and sex. Those eyes were crinkling again. “I can take it slow, darling. No whips, no chains…maybe a little bit of biting.” His lips brushed against his ear. “Just tell me you want me too.”

 

“I do, I really do.” The smell of the other man and the sensation of him flush against his body was making his head spin. But before they went any further, they needed to talk. So he stepped away and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Things are complicated because the last person I was with was my wife. I haven’t been with anyone – haven’t felt anything for anyone – since she died.”

 

Rochester looked surprised. “You’ve never mentioned her before.”

 

“It’s hard to talk about her. Still keep the ring she gave me though.” Will pulled the ring out of his pocket. It glinted in the bright light of the lift. “I like you, Harry. But things are complicated. I hope you can appreciate that.”

 

As the lift hit the bottom floor, Rochester gave his hand another squeeze. “I can. Come on; let me get you a stiff drink. You’re the highlight of my trip, William; I’d hate to miss a moment of you.”

 

A drink sounded like a brilliant idea. Together they headed in the direction of Rochester’s villa. It was a step up from the Athena, with an art deco design that appealed to Rochester. There was a hot tub, a small heated pool and one of those bedrooms with mirrors on the ceiling. Will liked the well-stocked bar and the big television. The last time he’d been there he’d watched rugby with one of the hotel bouncers. Usually there was quite a gathering.  

 

This time it was just the two of them.

 

They’d been alone before but this night felt different. Their moment in the elevator was still burnt into his brain; he could still summon the sensation of Rochester’s body against his own. A scotch was pressed into his hand and Will downed half of it in one go. Whatever happened tonight: whether it be a long painful discussion or a long hard fuck, he was ready.

 

“Steady, darling. Come join me on the couch.”

 

Will was tugged in the direction of the couch and he landed quite undignified on the leather. Harry was right beside him, his arm slung around his shoulders, his leg resting against his. They’d been this close before but it felt different now.  “Well isn’t this nice.”

 

Rochester laughed before he took both their drinks and put them on the table. He looked at Will like he was about to devour him. “It is. Has anyone told you how roguishly handsome you are?”

 

He craved his drink back, even if it was only to have something to do with his hands. “Not for a long time.”

 

Harry made a cooing noise as his hands stroked his temple, pushing his hair back. He kept it up, running his hands through his hair in a calming manner. It had been so long since he had been touched like this. Sighing, Will leant further into his touch.

 

“My bit of rough, so very tense. All these emotional conflicts going on. Why don’t you tell me all about them?”

 

He was never good at talking, but maybe it was time he started. Will leant forward to rescue his drink only to find afterwards that Rochester had moved behind him. His hands were now on the back of his head, the nape of his neck. His nails scraped against his scalp, causing a shudder through his whole body. Will almost felt like an animal being petted by his master.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Will started, biting his lip as Harry’s hands turned to his shoulders. They danced across the breadth of them, mapping out his muscles. “I guess at the beginning, yeah?”

 

“Always a good place.”

 

He laughed, feeling himself relax under Rochester’s ministrations. “I met Anna at school, got married as soon as we left. Life was fine for a while: I worked at the local surgery as a pharmacist while she was the receptionist. It was a nice life, a good life. Sometimes I miss it so much I almost stop breathing.”

 

A hand ghosted over his chest, pressing against his lungs. He took in deep breaths, Harry’s hand going up and down with the motion of his chest. When his breathing was steady the hand slid down to the buttons of his shirt, taking each one out of its cloth hole. Harry peeled the material from his body. Then those hands were back on him, warm and soft with the nails biting into his skin. Afterwards those gentle fingers massaged the knots in his shoulders.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“We thought about having kids, we tried for a long time. Eventually we went to see a specialist. That was when we found out about the cancer.” It felt good to share, almost as good as Rochester’s hands running up and down his spine in long strokes. He almost forgot where he was in his story. “Outlook wasn’t good but there was an option in the States that could extend her life. So we packed up our world and went over here. But the treatment didn’t work and within six months she was gone.”

 

Harry’s hands were still soothing his back, but now his mouth came into play. It began as a kiss just behind his ear, a small peck with just a hint of moisture. Enough to stir the longing in Will’s stomach. Then his mouth moved down his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went. His lips were as soft as his fingers, gentle and calming and Will moaned as they lingered all the way down his back. He couldn’t remember a time when Rochester wasn’t touching him, couldn’t remember a world where they hadn’t been doing this.

 

“Talk to me, darling,” Rochester whispered before taking his earlobe between his teeth. “Talk to me.”

 

“I couldn’t afford to go back, not with the medical bills. Things were tight so I robbed a few stores, a few people outside clubs. I’m not proud of it, but I needed to survive.” The kisses were wetter, Will’s skin puckering as the cold air met the warm kisses. Harry’s hands ran up and down his arms before touching his chest. “I robbed Macleane. He chased me for twenty minutes until I punched him. I tracked him down afterwards; saw what kind of state he was in. Proposed the con, and there we are.”

 

Rochester made a noise. “But that’s not all, is it darling? Those are just the facts. Cover the emotional. Cover _me._ ” Harry’s nails scraped over his skin, his nipples tightening. He felt his cock harden in his trousers and Will wanted Rochester’s hands moving in _that_ direction.

 

“Keep doing that and I will.”

 

A snicker in his ear and Harry continued to play with his nipples, pinching and rubbing them until they were as hard as his cock. “Better?”

 

“Fuck me, yes.” Will leant his head back against Harry’s shoulder, looking up into his face. He reached up and left a kiss along the underside of his jaw. “First time I met you I felt something. I thought it was nice to have a friend but after a while…” Another kiss, this time on his chin. “After a while I wanted more.”

 

Rochester’s talented hands moved over his stomach, a single finger trailing along the line of hair leading to his belt buckle. It had been a birthday gift from Rochester. He always wore it when he was in town. Never any other time. Harry slid the leather out of its holdings and threw it to the side. They both watched as he undid the fastenings of his trousers. It was clear how turned on Will was.

 

“Talk to me about sex, Will.”

 

His soft hand glanced over the front of his trousers, Will bucking up to meet his touch. Together they both shucked off his trousers, leaving him in just his tented boxers. One more item of clothing and he’d be buck naked. A part of him thought about slowing down, about taking some time to think and talk. But for months all he’d wanted was this and now he was here he couldn’t summon up the energy to stop.

 

“I’d think about you all the time. I’d think about you in the shower, I’d think about you just before I went to sleep. The night after you’d leave I would spend hours going over every scenario in my head that I could have done, _should_ have done.” Will twisted in Rochester’s lap to get a proper look at him. “Never in all my thoughts did I imagine being so honest with you. I always thought I’d be a one night man and my feelings…well they go beyond that.”

 

Pushing up, Will caught Harry’s lips between his own. He took his top one first; then moved down to kiss the bottom. Harry’s fingers dug into his hips as Will’s tongue delved into his mouth. He wanted to see what he tasted like. Scotch with a twist and something completely _Rochester_. He didn’t think he’d tasted anything better.

 

When they parted, Harry’s hand cupped his cheek, his thumb pressed against the curve of his mouth. “Out of all the people I’ve met, I’ve never met anyone who I wanted less to be a one night man. I don’t know how long this will last or whether it _will_ last. But for now, I’m more than willing to be _your_ man.”

 

Will broke into a smile, the rest of his tension leaving him. No one could promise forever, experience had taught him that. But if Rochester could promise more than just one night, that was good enough for him. “Suddenly things don’t feel so complicated.”

 

“I don’t know, darling. You still seem quite tense in one area.” Rochester’s mouth returned to his neck, scraping the skin with his teeth. “Let me attend to that for you.”

 

Rochester divested him of his boxers, revealing his cock to the night air. He was hard and throbbing against his body, the tip wet with his arousal. Harry swirled his finger around the head before bringing it to his mouth, sucking eagerly on his finger. If it was possible, Will was now even harder.

 

“ _Delicious_. Oh, we’re going to have so much fun, Will.” His lips went back to his neck, taking his skin between his teeth. “I’m going to do so many wonderful things to you, and you’re going to do so many wonderful things to me.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Will hissed before taking Rochester’s hands and sliding them down to his cock. “Now touch me, Harry, before I go _mad._ ”

 

The dirty chuckle in his ear was nothing compared to the sensation of Harry’s hands finally over his cock. His grip was firm, giving Will the pressure he so desperately needed. His other hand stroked his thighs, pushing his legs apart. Will closed his eyes as he focussed on every sensation; Rochester’s mouth adding to the pleasure as he nibbled and bit all along his throat. He’d have marks upon marks tomorrow but Will didn’t care. He just wanted more.

 

“Will, you’re so _thick._ ” Harry crooned in his ear. “I can’t wait to take you in my mouth. And other places.” Demonstrating which other places he meant, Rochester’s other hand moved between his legs. The pad of his finger danced around his skin, careful not to press anywhere too pleasurable. “Can you feel how much I want you, Will?”

 

He nodded, feeling Harry’s own cock pressed hard against his hip. He rubbed himself against it, rewarded by a long bite to his shoulder. Will was moving closer to the edge, Harry’s hand tightening with every long stroke of his cock. His pace was brutal, that finger on his ass getting closer and closer until Will just exploded. He came all over his stomach and Harry’s hand, his voice screaming his lover’s name until he was hoarse.

 

When he was spent, Will pulled Harry closer. He took his hand and sucked his fingers clean, watching his lover swallow with every lick. Once he was done, Harry kissed him, ravaging his lips until they were once more pressed against the sofa, Rochester’s cock grinding against his stomach.

 

“Definitely worth the wait,” Harry whispered. With another kiss, he moved to the bar. “Let me get some fresh drinks and we can continue this upstairs.”

 

His skin tingled, his body ached: he hadn’t felt like this in years. Pulling on his boxer shorts for a shred of dignity, Will turned to watch his lover. He was a handsome man, a beautiful man with a spirit that lifted Will’s. Whether it was two nights or forever, whatever they had would be worth it. He didn’t need to hold back any more. “Harry, I will take that job.”

 

His lover turned around, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “You will?”

 

“Absolutely. Now come on, I want to finish that round of Strip Poker from last time.”

 

Crowing, Harry pulled off his shirt and raced across the room. They landed in a heap on the couch, their hands and mouths moving everywhere. Harry made him so happy, happier than he had felt in a very long time. Will only hoped that he could do the same for him. 


End file.
